Messy Business
by Ochako107
Summary: ONE SHOT AU KxT. Tohru's afternoon lunch is completely ruined! Or so she thought.


**Messy Business**

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimers

The brunette shivered against the sudden Fall chill, holding her pink hoodie closer to her, trying to keep the cold out. The breeze faded and she subconsciously unclenched herself, embracing the cool feel of the day.

"Fall is a beautiful time of year," she said to herself while walking away from her classroom building. "Oh, but I guess Spring is nice too. Oh, but Summer vacation is so much fun!" She smiled. "I guess I'm really indecisive like that."

She stared at all the fellow college students around her, why did it seem that they all looked so much older than her? When she first went away to college she thought it would be something like high school but was sadly mistaken. Everyone around her seemed so _adult_ compared to her. Was she the only one to feel like she was a little girl on campus? Maybe it was just the freshman feeling or something like that. Surely they all didn't seem so grown up and scary.

"Tohru! Tohru Honda!" She heard someone call her name from behind. She paused to see a friend from her music history class. She gave a wave over head to him.

"Momiji!" She laughed. Speak of the devil. Momiji didn't exactly look like he was even eighteen yet! He was a full head shorter than her and was utterly adorable. Like a little kid even.

He held onto his hat, smiling like child in a candy store as he ran for her. "Tohru! I'm so happy I ran into you! Do you think I could borrow your notes about African Drums? I'm not sure if I got them all right in my notes and I'd like to compare. I promise to give it to you tomorrow in English."

Tohru happily complied and dug through her bag. "Here. The notes start on the back of 'Bluegrass music'. I hope it helps…"

"Phwee~ Tohru you're the best! Thank you, oh thank you so much. I'm going to give you a huge piece of cake in return!"

"Oh, no it's really nothing!"

"Nonsense! I'll give these back to you with the cake tomorrow. Look forward to it!" Momiji stared down at his notes. "One day, I want to run away and join a Blue Grass band. It'd be so much fun! I'll play the jug!" He sighed before giving Tohru a two fingered salute. "Bye bye Tohru!"

Tohru had no choice but to just wave back as the smaller boy ran away. "Be safe…"

She felt her phone buzz in her school bag. Reaching in, she felt pens, papers, balled up pieces of gum wrappers, coins and…

"Bingo!" She pulled her phone out of her bag and flipped the phone open to see her text message. "I've got something important to tell you. Hit the 6 bus with me please!" She read quietly to herself. She looked at her wrist watch. "I was going to get the 5 pm bus though… ah well, Uo must have something very exciting to tell me if she wants to ride the bus with me. I could wait…" She looked around her college campus for a place to sit and wait. Normally everyone would go to the library to escape the heat but today was too nice to be inside. The campus seemed to be filled with students sitting outside to study.

She walked a little ways toward the bus stop and found the perfect place. A lone picnic table under a Sakura tree waiting to be sat at. It shaded half of the table and sunlight filtered through the tree branches. It looked like heaven.

She walked over to the table and sat in the sunny side of the table, putting her bag down and leaning back to stare up at the clear blue sky. Taking in a deep breath it was cool, crisp, and a light scent of cherry blossoms wafted through the air.

"I could sit like this forever…" She closed her eyes briefly. "I know! I could eat my other half of my sandwich from lunch. Class made me forget how hungry I am." She pulled out her bento box and felt the coolness of her ipod shift against her fingers in her bag. "Oh! And listen to music! Oh, this sounds like so much fun."

Settling down, moments later Tohru had her blue bento box on the bench next to her, munching on her sandwich while leaning her back against the table, listening to some oldies her and her mom used to listen to. Ah how she missed her mom. Maybe she should take a trip home to see her soon.

Being in college made her miss her mom so much. When she was in trouble, who could she turn to? Her mom had always been her rock, her friend, and her mother. Then again, she was getting used to being on her own in college now.

…how much college was changing her.

She stared down at her sandwich. It tasted so good for some reason. Maybe it was the scenery that made it taste so good. It was oven roasted turkey cold cuts, Swiss-cheese, lettuce, tomato, and mayonnaise all on toasted whole-wheat bread. It wasn't much, but it tasted wonderful at this moment. Maybe this was what it was like to be like a grown up college student! Eating lunch outside, listening to music and waiting for the bus. Tohru giggled and took a huge bite out of her sandwich. She was so happy!

It was odd. She thought it only happened in books she read or in movies but she felt someone's eyes on her.

She looked up only to see the most brilliant shade of clear amber eyes staring at her. She gasped and suddenly realized she was still in mid bite of her sandwich. Was he asking her something? Where did he come from? Oh this was just too embarrassing!

"I'f ah oo!" The tomatoes and lettuce squished out on the other side of the bread and dropped out and onto the grass below. The bread and turkey were still clenched between her teeth making quite the funny expression on a startled girl. She tried to juggle the sandwich while pulling out the ear phones from her ears. Ugh, but there was still food in her mouth!

The boy staring at her smiled brightly before bursting out in a whole hearted chuckle. Chuckle! He was chuckling at her! She could feel her face brighten and she tried to chew and swallow as quickly as possible. How utterly embarrassing to be caught taking a huge bite out of her food and then making a huge mess everywhere all the while being partially deaf to whatever he was saying to her!

"Oh man, I'm sorry for startling you," the boy's silky voice said to her. She didn't want to look up at him in fear of further embarrassment.

"N-No, it's okay, you didn't embarrass me…" she muttered while staring at the tomatoes and lettuce between her feet on the ground. "Did you say something or ask me something earlier?"

The boy was still looking in her general direction but she wasn't sure if he was looking at her. She snuck a glance at him and he was trying very hard to look anywhere but at her mouth. She took a finger and brushed her lips. Uwah, crumbs! Crumbs and juices from her sandwich! This was gross. She pulled out a tissue from her bag and wiped her mouth. He would probably think she was the sloppiest girl on the face of the earth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything, but I kinda ruined your sandwich. Sorry."

Tohru shrunk lower. Suddenly it didn't feel so nice and cool anymore. She was burning up. "I-Its okay…"

The boy scratched his head. "Damnit, I'm sorry okay? I'll get you another sandwich or something to eat. Hold on." Suddenly he got up and Tohru's eyes widened.

"Wait a second!" The boy was off in a second. Tohru slapped her forehead. "Oh man…"

She brushed crumbs off her sweater and skirt before tossing her ruined sandwich away. This was utterly embarrassing. She looked around and there were a few other people around her. They probably saw her make a fool of herself too.

Pulling out her phone, she quickly texted Uo. _'most embarrassing thing happened just now. More embarrassing than that time my phone went off in math…'_

As soon as she closed her phone the boy was back with a crêpe in his hand for her. "The sandwich stand was closed already since it's late. There were crêpes though… uh, is strawberry chocolate okay?"

Tohru stared at the dessert and the boy handing it to her. She finally took in all his features. He was about a head and a half taller than her, slim built but obviously toned by the shape of his body. Along with those wild amber eyes he had beautiful carroty hair that had a dark tone to it.

She carefully took the dessert from him. "Um, thanks…"

He chuckled once again making Tohru's cheeks pink. Why did his laugh have to sound so lovely? "I'm sorry about earlier. I asked you if you had a spare scantron. I have the money for it but the bookstore is closed so I can't buy any. I didn't mean to startle you or anything."

"Oh, yeah I have a spare. Here," Tohru handed back the dessert in fear of destroying it while rummaging through her bag. She pulled out a pink paper with many empty bubbles on it. The young man dropped a few coins in her hand and thanked her.

"You're a life saver. I can't take my damn test without this thing," he said putting the scantron away.

"Oh, is your test soon?"

"At six thirty. I've got about an hour still but I've been running around looking for someone to help me out."

Tohru finally smiled. "Well I'm glad I was able to help you!"

He stared at her for a moment before turning away. Tohru watched him for a moment wondering why he turned away so quickly.

"H-Here's your crêpe," he said handing back the dessert.

"Oh right! Thank you very much, you didn't have to do that for me," she said while beginning to eat it.

"It was my fault about your sandwich," he said. "Hell, I would have been pissed off."

Tohru giggled. "I'm Tohru Honda by the way."

He turned to her and gave her a small crooked smile. Tohru nearly died of how good that looked on his features. "Kyo Sohma."

"N-Nice to meet you." Tohru said busying herself with the crêpe.

"So is this your first year?" He asked leaning back on the table.

"Yeah. You?"

"Grad School first year. How about major?"

"Undeclared. But I'm thinking about teaching music."

"Cool. I'm in architecture."

"Amazing!"

Kyo shrugged. "I guess. I mean, my parents are kinda pressuring me to do it. What I always really wanted to do was… uh…"

Tohru noticed his hesitation and turned her body toward him. "Go on. What is it? Don't be shy, if it's really what you believe you shouldn't be embarrassed about it."

He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees while folding his hands together loosely. "Nah, forget it." He looked over as Tohru nibbled on her crêpe. He smirked. "Are you eating it that way because of what happened earlier?"

Tohru couldn't help but laugh. "Honestly yes! You caught me once eating like a slob. I was just really enjoying the sandwich for some reason and I…" Once again she stared into his amber eyes and watched his lip curl ever so slightly into that crooked smile. "…Must have looked sloppy."

"Nah, I thought it was cute…"

Both Tohru and Kyo blinked and turned different ways while blushing.

"O-Oh," Tohru said finishing up her dessert.

"Forget I said anything, it was weird." Kyo said quickly.

Tohru couldn't help but be soft of excited at that comment. He thought it was cute? No one ever said something like that to her. Not to her.

Tohru stood up and so did Kyo. "Um, my bus will be here soon," Tohru said nervously. "Thank you so much for the crêpe, it was delicious!"

Kyo shoved his hands deep into his pockets. "No problem. It was my fault you lost your sandwich," he chuckled again. "Sorry."

Tohru just laughed with him. "It's okay, you don't have to apologize! It was nice meeting you, Kyo."

The boy shrugged. "Nice to meet you too."

"Bye!" Tohru waved slightly while walking to the bus stop. Just beyond the trees she could see her blonde friend Uo approaching as well.

Tohru kept walking to her friend wearing a silly smile on. Her encounter with Kyo was almost too good to be true. Very embarrassing to say the least, but he seemed so nice. She slowed her pace. If she turned around would he still be there? At the picnic table? She dared to turn…

She twirled only to see he was sitting on top of the picnic table, watching her with that smile of his. She blushed scarlet, almost rivaling the color of wine. A boy had never looked at her that way! Oh, it made her heart race.

Uo grinned at Tohru. "Hey, you wouldn't believe it! I got a 100% on my English paper! I worked my ass off for that grade and now we're going to go out and celebrate, Tohru! Oh yeah!" Uo cheered while swinging an arm around Tohru's neck. "It's all thanks to your paper editing skills! Thanks, I'd never be able to do it without you!"

"Uo!" Tohru laughed while her friend had her head in a headlock of the sort.

"Hm? Tohru, why's your face so red?" Uo asked noticing the darkened pink of her cheeks.

"It's just a little warm out today, eh hehe!"

Uo stared at Tohru as if she was crazy. "What are you talking about? Maybe it's just you. Do you have a fever?"

"Hehe, no, I don't think so," Tohru laughed again. '_Unless it's love fever.'_

Tohru and Uo got onto the bus and Tohru looked back at the picnic table wondering if Kyo was still there. But of course he wasn't. He did say he had class soon.

With a sigh she slunk down into her seat. The chances of her ever meeting Kyo Sohma in this huge of a campus was slim to none. Even so…

The bus began moving.

"Say, Tohru. What was that embarrassing thing that happened to you?" Uo asked.

…She was happy she met him.

* * *

Tohru stared at her cell phone. She couldn't believe she missed the five o'clock bus. Why oh why did her TA have to keep her late?

"If only he didn't point me out of the entire class. Oh I'm so stupid to not be paying attention!" She quietly bashed herself. She couldn't believe the teacher assistant— who was not even the actual professor—pointed her out in class. Even worse… Tohru flushed pink.

Kyo Sohma was her TA.

'_You! You look confused. Repeat what I just said!'_ He barked pointing his pen at her. Tohru looked side to side only to see her classmates shift ever so slightly away from her. It was quite unfortunate for her because she was not paying attention to the lecture. She had to see Kyo after class and he gave her a slap on the wrist before letting her go.

She finally understood what it was Kyo really wanted to do. He wanted to be an English teacher. It was an odd thing to discover him as her teacher assistant after meeting him at the picnic table only days before. She was afraid he would be too soft on her or something, but in truth, he was much stricter with her. Harder on her even. But she had to admit, Kyo was a very good teacher. He explained more than the actual professor and helped her out on papers, giving her extra assignments or referring her to the writing clinic.

Yet, it hurt her that he actually pointed her out of the class, telling everyone she looked confused of all things. How embarrassing…

And yet… she couldn't help but think back upon the first time she met him.

"Uwah, now everyone in that class must think I'm stupid!" She moaned. "Not only that but I have to wait for the six pm bus." Tohru sat down at a bench, putting her bag and jacket down. She clicked her shoes together with a sigh. She flipped her phone out and texted Uo that she would hit the bus with her today since she missed hers.

"It's okay, at least it's warm today," she said while looking around. She realized without thinking about it that she was sitting at the same picnic table she met Kyo at nearly a week ago. Geez, it was a week already and she could still remember him. She closed her eyes. He smelled something like soap and evergreen trees. Was it strange to think a boy smelled like that? She shook her head. Yes, it was strange.

She opened her bag to pull out her left over bento box. Today it was rice balls filled with yesterday's leftovers. Even though they were cold, they still tasted wonderful.

She ate quietly, just listening to the wind blowing through the trees and the sounds of her peers chatting quietly. How peaceful.

"Hey!"

Tohru looked up from her rice ball to see a huge man approaching her. Did she know him? He was very muscular, all arms and a small head. He wore a fraternity shirt she wasn't familiar with and had a walk that reminded her of a gorilla.

She involuntarily tucked her feet to the side as he came closer. "H-hello?"

The man smirked and sat down without further introduction, shifting the weight considerably to his side. Tohru planted both feet on the ground firmly as to not accidentally fall onto the man.

"We're in English together. I'm Shijiro, I sit behind you in class. You mind me sitting here?"

"I ah…"

"Great! Anyhow, I noticed that the TA is always picking on you in class. Yet, you make some of the top grades in our class."

"Eh heh, yeah, it sort of works out that way, hua?"

"So all those times you stay after class," Shijiro laced one of his massive fingers in a stray hair by her ear, "do you do… _special assignments_ for him?"

"S-Special Assignments?" Tohru squeaked pulling her hair from the man.

"You know…" he said gruffly while advancing on Tohru. She instantly pulled away. "But I'll make a deal with you. If you help me out with my next English paper, I'll do a special assignment for you. Seeing how you enjoy them, hm?"

"W-What?" Tohru gapped at the classmate. "Are you insinuating that I and Kyo? That we?"

The boy snickered. "Come on Tohru," he reached for her knee. "I'm sure I can make you feel really good. I bet we can have lots of fun…"

"NO!"

BAM

Shijiro got his face smacked by the plastic container of Tohru's bento box. Tohru was on her feet, her knees quaking as she held the plastic container in her hand, her rice balls scattered, dirty on the ground.

Her heart was racing and tears threatened to drop from her blue eyes. How awful to be accused of getting good grades because she was hooking up with the TA. No, she was earning those grades with hard work!

The boy touched his stinging cheek and turned his hard stare on Tohru. He too stood up and he raised his hand. Tohru shrunk back with a scream. "You little…!"

Suddenly a hand shot out behind Tohru, capturing Shijiro's wrist in a painful grip. "Hey, before you finish that sentence watch what you say," a man said.

Tohru froze, staring at the hand extending from behind. She took a step back only to fall into a warm yet hard chest. She breathed…

…Soap and Evergreen trees…

She let her head lean back to see Kyo's amber eyes gently crease into a smile. "Lost your lunch again I see, Tohru."

"K-Kyo!" She ducked under his arm and looked between Shijiro and him. "I… I ah… I…"

"Don't apologize," Kyo said, his voice turning steely as he returned his attention. "This man here was assaulting you."

"Heh, you don't want to share your play-thing, Kyo?" The boy guffawed. "Come on, I promise to be gentle with her…"

Tohru closed her eyes. Kyo moved so fast she wasn't sure if he even moved at all. The next thing she knew she was peering between her fingers at Shijiro's broken nose, now dribbling with blood.

"Oh shit, man!"

Kyo cracked his knuckles. "Giving her sex in return for homework is a sick thing to even suggest. That is sexual harassment and obviously against rules here. And if not that, I'll have each of your professors on your ass, as well as half this college campus. Don't you dare speak, touch, or in any shape or form contact Tohru Honda again you sick bastard."

The boy got up and ran for it, not even batting an eyelash. Tohru knew Kyo had to do it as a TA of this college but at the same time the tone of his voice made her feel as if he were just another boy on campus, coming over to protect her.

Tohru's heart was racing as she stared at her savior. He stood straight and put his fists down. Just behind him she saw his own bag fallen on the floor in his rush to come over. She held her hands to her beating chest.

"Are… you okay?" Kyo asked carefully. He stepped closer to her and Tohru instantly took a step back.

"N-No! I mean, please don't come closer," she said quietly. "Thank you for what you did Kyo, but if that is what everyone in class is thinking about me… that I'm only getting good grades in English because…" her cheeks flushed.

Kyo's cheeks matched hers. "Who gives a damn what your classmates think? It isn't like we are actually doin' anything."

Tohru nodded. "I know but it still hurts to have that over my head, I'm sorry." She put a hand over her wet eyes. "I'm sorry!" How rude! He just saved her and she was rejecting him. Would Kyo yell at her? Sigh and say 'whatever' while walking away? She didn't want him to go but her classmates thought she was hooking up with the TA! It hurt…

Suddenly she felt a large hand grab the back of her head, pulling her forward into that familiar warm chest.

"Don't cry," he said speaking over her head. "Don't cry."

"I'm sorry."

"And stop apologizing! Damnit, it's not even your fault! If anything, maybe I was pushing you too hard in that class. Picking on you a lot I mean…" Tohru felt his chest rise and fall with his deep breath. "I didn't know it was affecting you like this…" His grip on her tightened and Tohru couldn't help but feel like right here in his arms felt so right.

She buried her face in Kyo's chest, clutching to the back of his coat. That was such a scary situation… one she thought only happened in movies. And yet here Kyo was, trying to comfort her…

"Hey, you lost your lunch again," Kyo said after a moment. He pushed Tohru gently off of him only to turn and grab his bag off the floor. "Come on, I'll get you something to eat."

She stared at him through bleary eyes. "It… it wouldn't be decent of me after what just happened."

"Hey, I'm not going to be your TA for long. Seriously, I'm getting moved to another professor in about a month actually. And it had nothing to do with you so don't go blaming yourself or anything."

She sniffled. "Kyo is too nice to me." She took her bento box and pushed it into her bag before walking to Kyo's side.

He blushed. "Don't get used to it or anything. I'm still your TA."

Tohru smiled at his attempt to cover his embarrassment. "I understand."

They walked a little in silence. Tohru's feelings for the man only increased. Maybe meeting that day under the picnic table was fate.

"But," Kyo said after a moment. "I won't be your TA for long. So your classmates can't harass you about us being together… or whatever."

"Hm?" Tohru blinked only to find Kyo's face pink again.

"J-just so you remember."

Tohru smiled and her heart swelled. "I'll be waiting then." A gust of wind blew, reminding Tohru that Winter was just around the corner. She shivered.

Kyo looked away. "Ahhh, so do you live on campus?"

"No, I live in an apartment off campus with my best friend."

"Uh, after we get something to eat I should probably take you home then. I-I mean, it'll be dark or whatever and you never know who the hell might pop up to accuse you of shacking up with the TA…" Kyo spun on Tohru. "N-Not that you'd think of weird crap like that! It's just… it'll be cold and I don't think you'd make it waiting for the late bus freezing. You're so small."

Tohru's blinked. "Small?"

"It's not a bad thing! I… argh!"

Tohru laughed. "That'd… be nice of you. Thank you very much."

Kyo seemed to calm down after that. He couldn't help but admire her optimism and cheerfulness. That day he first saw her, her sheer candid innocence that afternoon made him act strangely. What was supposed to be a quick question and then run, turned into a prolonged moment. When she didn't hear his question at first he was irritated. But watching her for a moment, he couldn't help but think how endearing and truly happy she looked. He couldn't take his eyes off of her and how cute she looked up at him with those wide blue eyes. He knew he wouldn't be able to forget about her.

Tohru turned to him and smiled again. The same as that first smile she gave him rendering him speechless for a moment. Kyo grinned at her.

Tohru flipped her phone open and told Uo to catch the bus without her and that she had a ride home. Uo texted her back. _'Is it a date?'_

"Is this place okay?" Tohru looked up to see Kyo pointing across the campus street. "I hear they have good pizza or something like that."

Tohru saw a couple inside eating spaghetti together, sitting rather closely. The woman had a little sauce on her lip which the man smiled at before wiping it away with his napkin. Tohru blushed thinking back on her sandwich incident with Kyo.

She nodded yes and followed Kyo across the street.

With a smile, Tohru typed Uo a response before shoving the phone away for the rest of the evening.

'_Something like that…'_

**END**

**A/N:** Kind of random but it was based on a conversation I had with a friend once. I couldn't help but want to write a piece on it. Ah, good times! Hope you enjoyed and please review! See you all later!


End file.
